Hidden Flower
by Green Flames
Summary: After the death of her father and loss of her family's fortune. Hinata finds herself working as a maid to Sasuke Uchiha. who is engaged to Saruka Haruno. Will Hinata show him the true meaning of love before he seals his fate? AU
1. it's only temporary

**A/N: This is a new idea that I've kinda had. And after re-reading the book for the 4th time I kinda had to do it. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Naruto. The plot is based of Iva Ibboston's A Countess Below Stairs. Seriously read the book it's awesome. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer 2: I'm not really that intelligible over all of the appropriate suffixes and names and all of that stuff. I'm not sure I will include them. Maybe. But no promises. OOC, AU and bunches more. By the way what is Hinatas mom's name? Is it mentioned?**

* * *

"Mai, it's only temporary."

"There is no way that I will let you work as a maid." Mai responded folding her sinewy arms across her chest.

"We need the money. There is no way that I will keep living off you like this." Hinata told her stretching her arms out almost knocking off the teapot that was resting on the stove.

"Hinata, stop being so stubborn you don't have to do this." Mai retorted pushing the teapot to the farther end of the stove.

"And wait? I will get no where waiting. Am I supposed to wait for my prince charming to come sweep me off my feet, a rich banker that happens to fall in love with me at first sight? There will be no problem, mom does not need to find out and Hanabi is off at that liberal school." Hinata started to walk around the small kitchen sitting down and then standing back up finally she settled on sitting.

Mai continued to stare at Hinata hoping that she would back down but she knew that when she got an idea inside her head there would be no one stopping her. Hinata and her mother had been living with Mai for the past few weeks. If anyone told her five years ago that Hyuugas would lose everything, Mai would have dropped her rather stiff attitude and laughed and laughed and laughed. The Hyuugas were once one of the most prominent families of Europe. They were of course Japanese but Hiashi saw no reason keeping his family there when his businesses were located in the European continent.

No one knew exactly how it happened but one day Hyuuga Hiashi was dead. It was speculated that an opposing corporation had started to fear Hiashi's increasing power and saw no other way to end it then by taking his life. They were not content with just taking the patriarch of the family away but resorted to violence against the family. They took over the Hyuugas business, looted their homes and Manoko finally took action when the attempted kidnapping of Hanabi failed. Having nowhere to go, Mai offered her small house in Japan. Mai had been with the Hyuuga family for years she was Hinata's governess over all things Japanese. Hiashi saw no reason why his daughters should grow up lacking that part of their heritage. They left abruptly having no extra cash Manoko sold off her last piece of jewelry the Dragon Emerald for passage to Mai's house. Once there and realizing that their way of life was a distant memory Manoko became depressed. Hardly getting up from bed nowadays. Hinata had sought out an old friend of her fathers for help. A rather powerful woman she agreed to pay the fees for Hanabi to attend a famous liberal school. Hinata would take nothing for herself.

"Please." Hinata whispered.

"This is foolish," said Mai as she wrung her hands over the table. Hiashi would surely be spinning in his grave if he knew that his precious daughter wanted to work as a house maid.

Hinata could see her advantage and continued to press her luck. "No one will no. Hanabi is off at her school and mom is..." she trailed off there. Mai knew what it cost Hinata to see her mother once a formidable presence now a crumpled heap.

"Nejii would never approve of this." Mai finally stated.

Hinata's face fell at the mention of her adored cousin. She knew that Nejii was also somewhere in Japan. The entire Hyuuga clan had flocked to Japan fleeing the violence that was shown to any Hyuuga. She had not seen him for over a year and she was dying to receive any news of his whereabouts.

"If I do this. I'm thinking that I would like to cut my hair it is much more suitable for my new line of work."

"NO. That is final. There is no way that I will let you cut your hair." Mai practically screamed pounding her small fist against the table. Hinata's hair was a cascade of wonder. Having practically just a few strands of hair when she was born it had now grown into a rather large amount down to her waist. It was a deep blue color looking black under certain light. It was shot through with lighter hues of blue and violet.

"Then it is decided that I will go work at the Uchiha residence." Hinata stated firmly her pale eyes lighting up with determination.

* * *

**A/N: Well...I was going a totally different direction at first. then erased it. then redid it. then erased it. i'm not entirely happy with this. **

**what did you think? like.hate.anything?**


	2. Don't Curtsy

**A/N: ...I hope you like it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Excuse us for a second," said Shizune as she pulled Kakashi aside. Shizune was the head house keeper for the Uchiha residence and Kakashi was the major butler. They had been working for the Uchiha's for the longest time and she considered Uchiha manor her home. She continued to yank on the butler's sleeve until they were out of earshot from the young woman.

"There is no possible way that we can hire her," said a frustrated Shizune as she ran her hand through her short hair. Kakashi was having similar feelings about the potential house maid. Shizune and he had received news from the labor house that they had a potential house maid who was willing to work. They were running low on house maids and took it as a blessing that is until they saw who their new house maid was.

"I know." he replied eying Shizune through his lone visible eye. Shizune and he were very knowledgeable on what a house maid looked like, and Hyuuga Hinata was not house maid material. How could those thick dunderhead idiots working at the labor house send a 'lady' to work for them. It was out of the question that they offer work to gentle bred woman. The shabby dress she wore did nothing to hide the gracefulness of her movements, neither did the bun she put her hair in hold the glossy trendils that were managing to escape from their confinement. She's very lovely he thought as he looked at Hinata.

"Well you tell her then." urged Shizune as they both came to the same conclusion.

"Miss Hyuuga." started Kakashi, "I am aware that you are in search for work but."

"We feel that it might be better suited if you look for a job as a governess, perhaps." cut in Shizune

"Yes," agreed Kakashi.

"But I need this job." pleaded Hinata.

"Are you aware Ms. Hyuuga that this will not be a relaxing job, that it will require much from you? Are you even aware of what a maid does?"

"I have never worked before, but I am willing to learn." stressed Hinata, "Please." she added after a few seconds.

"Very well." agreed Shizune, "You may work. Your room is located upstairs down the hall, last door on the left. You will make yourself useful where you are needed. That means the kitchens, outdoors, indoors, etc."

"Oh, thank you so much," said Hinata as thanked Kakashi and Shizune.

* * *

Hinata found out that house work was very tough work during the following days. She also found out much about her new employers. They were the ounce wealthy Uchiha family, but the recent war had drained much of their money. The war not only took their wealth but the patriarch of their family, Mr. Uchiha. It also claimed the life of the eldest son and future heir, Itachi Uchiha. The future of the manor now was carried by the younger son, Sasuke Uchiha. With the news that both Mr. Uchiha and Itachi were dead the servants all waited for the expected news that Uchiha manor would be put up for sale. Instead they received different orders from the hospital bed of Sasuke Uchiha that Uchiha manor be cleaned and brought back to its former glory and hire the needed help for the task. The new help would be strictly temporary he stressed. As she was making her way to the dining room to polish the dining set, Hinata was drawn to a portrait of a family. Standing before it she noticed that Mrs. Uchiha was sitting on a loveseat with who she presumed was Mr. Uchiha. Behind them stood to incredibly handsome men. Behind Mr. Uchiha stood the taller of the two, with the longer hair. Standing behind Mrs. Uchiha was a mini-me of his brother she supposed. With his hair spiked from the back and several strands in front of his face she struck him as an artsy type, even with his formal attire. That was who she was drawn too."

"Quite handsome, aren't they?" came a voice from behind.

"They look charming." answered Hinata.

"That's Itachi," Sukii pointed to the taller one. "Quite the devil, he was." she finished dreamily.

Hinata did not want to know how Sukii knew that Itachi was a 'devil'. "I'm guessing that's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yes." said Sukii snapping out of her daydream.

"No one could ever agree on who was handsomest." said Sukii. "Itachi, I think."

"I don't know." said Hinata, "Sasuke looks..."

"He's a quiet one that one." said Sukii. "Well then, best get to work those sheets won't wash themselves." she said as she continued walking down the hall to stairs that led to the laundry room.

Hinata continued to stare at the portrait some more, "I will make your house very beautiful," she vowed to the young man in the painting and walked away.

The servants had no clue of what to think of Hinata; from day one she had confused all of them. They all knew she was a lady but had no idea how to treat her or what to expect. She was extremely captivating and offered her views on several topics. They did not know what to make out of this young woman.

* * *

"He's coming, he's coming!" shouted Hinata one evening when the servants were all situated in the kitchen.

"Who's coming, Hinata?" asked Sukii

"Master Sasuke is." she said her eyes glowing.

"It's about time." said Jin who had his legs propped up on a stool.

"When is he arriving?" asked the plump cook Juun.

"Master Sasuke will be arriving around noon." stated Kakashi walked in behind Hinata. "I would like for all you to assemble in the foyer to greet him." and with that he left the room.

* * *

Sasuke had no idea what to expect when he got home. He had spent the last few weeks on a hospital bed somewhere between life and death. His plane had crashed and he was left extremely injured. He only knew what his mother must have felt; the idea of losing every member of her family must have been unbearable. He continued to drive up towards the house until he parked in front of the fountain. It felt good to be home, and to think that I still have a home because of her he thought. He could not wait to tell his mother the news.

"Kakashi so nice of you to wait for me." said Sasuke smirking at his formidable butler.

"Master Sasuke, I see the crash didn't destroy ALL your brain cells. What few you did have."

"Hn."

"Welcome home." he said as he led Sasuke through the doors.

Sasuke took time to survey the assembled servants that were lining inside the foyer and took his time to greet all of those that he remembered, and welcomed the new faces. He had reached the end of the line and only had time to gaze at some pale eyes, lavender eyes, he thought. Suddenly the woman in front of him curtsied low to the floor. The rest of the servants had bowed but not like this. He stared at the new house maid who was still practically on the floor.

"I see you have studied ballet." he stated.

"Why, yes." exclaimed Hinata delighted that finally someone had noticed her skills. "Master Uchiha may I tell you something?"

"Alright." said Sasuke as he watched Hinata raise herself.

"I have noticed that there are no bathrooms in the servants' quarters. I do not understand why." she asked. "Housework is very dirty work."

Sasuke didn't even realize there were no bathrooms in the servants' quarters. He never put much thought to it. He looked at his new house maid taking in her angelic features. Her small nose, pale skin, and pale eyes. Those eyes seem familiar he thought to himself.

"Well, I'll look into it." he replied slowly and resisting the urge to offer her use of his bathroom in the master suite.

"Thank you so much." replied Hinata.

"Don't curtsy." Sasuke snapped as he saw her prepare to pay homage to him again. I have to tell mother the good news he thought as he walked upstairs.

* * *

"That's wonderful, dear." exclaimed Uchiha Mikoto, "when is the wedding?"

"Well mother, Sakura would like it to be as soon as possible. Perhaps by the end of the following month?"

"That is rather quick." said Mikoto thoughtfully, "but I don't see why not."

"She will be arriving tomorrow."

**A/N: Ehh. I didn't like this chapter. It's hard trying to make Sasuke all broody and moody when the character in the book (Rupert) isn't like that. Hmm. I'll try.**


	3. At The Lake

**A/N: I restarted this chapter like 3 times. I'm not completely happy still. I'm taking liberities with the plot now, and with the Naruto plot. I'm also adding different POV's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura's arrival had been postponed. She had called ahead and told Sasuke that she would be a few days late since she wanted to tie up any loose ends. She in no way doubted that she would ever return once she was Sakura Uchiha. She looked at herself in her vanity and stared at the blemish free face staring back at her. She was what many people would call perfect. She was extremely beautiful and not to mention extremely wealthy. She had been orphaned at 17.

She was not surprised at any of this; it was all to be expected. All that she needed was to find a suitable candidate for her future husband. Sakura took advantage of the war and volunteered as a nurse where officers were rolled by her. When Sasuke Uchiha was brought in she knew she had found the one. Never mind the fact that his estate was on the brink of crumbling or any the crippling debts, her money could fix that. Her ultimate prize was to become an Uchiha.

"K'ai, please make sure to buy some of the doctor's pamphlets," said Sakura as she made her way to the front. She was going to bid farewell to the man she had admired for several years. Dr. Kabuto was a noted eugenic. She agreed heartedly with everything that he said.

"Ms. Haruno!"

"Hello, Dr. Kabuto," she greeted as she let her hand be kissed by the man in front of her.

"I hear that you will be leaving?" he said as he made sure to put on a sad face.

"Yes, you see I have to prepare for the wedding."

"And what a wedding it will be," he said, "an Uchiha."

"I'll be expecting you at the wedding."

"I would not miss it for anything." Kabuto replied as he bid Sakura farewell. As the new mistress of the Uchiha estate he didn't doubt that she would allow him to start a practice there. All the wonderful possibilities he thought as he continued to converse with some of his lingering followers.

--

What a long day, thought Hinata as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The delayed arrival of Ms. Haruno had caused the servants to prep the house further. It was past dusk and she needed a shower. She quickly made her way up the stairs to her small bedroom and pulled out a clean uniform. A few days after her arrival and the upsetting news that there were no bathrooms in the servants' quarters, Hinata had discovered her oasis. A small secluded lake that was accessible by a small trail.

--

"Fine, fine, I'll walk you." sighed Sasuke in defeat as his huge dog, Bakersville, continued to howl and bark at him. He quickly stopped when he saw his master get up from his chair and go towards the door signaling him to follow.

It's good to be back he thought as he followed Bakersville around the property. Bakersville quickly went towards one of his favorite trails that led to the lake. He would run ahead and run back making sure that his master had not disappeared again. He realized that he was not alone as he heard the sound of splashing water. He stepped closer and made out a slim figure. Where they trespassing, some sort of dance he thought as he watched her arms move gracefully around to life up her hair and then rub her back with a cloth. She's bathing. Chivalry now dictated that he turn around, but he found his eyes glued to her figure. She looked like some goddess bathed in the moonlight. Bakersville had returned again and apparently recognized the figure as he ran towards her barking madly.

"Bakersville, stop." Sasuke shouted but before Bakersville could stop the woman was speaking to him in a different language.

Sasuke stepped closer and picked up her towel as he handed it to her, averting his eyes.

"You were watching me?" she asked timidly, Sasuke turned to look at the speaker and realized it was his new maid. He should have known he thought as he stared at her, her damp locks on her face and dripping water on her uniform.

He didn't answer. He looked at her in surprise as she covered her face with her thin hands.

Now I did it he thought my maid is going to quit and sue for sexual harassment.

"Am I--am I too thin?"

"NO!" his tone even surprised himself as he tried to assure Hinata that she was not to thin.

--

"Oi, teme!" shouted a blonde figure as he stepped out of his sleek convertible.

"Dobe. I see that concussion hasn't fixed you." Sasuke answered as he greeted his best man, and best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Both men shook hands and then gave each other a brief hug.

Naruto and Sasuke had grown up together and it was only logical that he be named best man.

"So you're getting married?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"So what was your big news?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura has let us choose the flower girl."

"And?" asked Naruto oblivious as always.

"..."

"Ohhhh. You mean Ollie?" he asked as he face broke into a grin. Ollie was Naruto's adopted American sister. His parents had adopted her when she was an infant. Ollie had been a sick child and had spent her early years in a hospital. She was released three years ago, but with one leg shortened and in a brace. No one would speak ill of her anywhere near the Uzumaki or Uchiha estates. Sasuke felt something in his chest as he thought about how Sakura had let him choose anyone to be the flower girl when she could have easily chosen someone himself.

--

"Well it's all set then," said Naruto as he made sure that Ollie settled herself in the passenger seat. He placed the box in her lap as her face glowed with happiness at the news.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Really." said Sasuke he watched her squirm in her seat.

"I really like Alexander," she said finally talking about the hedgehog that was in the box.

"Hinata has taught it to drink milk from a saucer and she is very beautiful." said Ollie.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"She's _very_ beautiful and she speaks really pretty Russian and she says she will teach me a poem in Russian next time we visit."

"Who is this Hinata?" asked Naruto as he seated himself.

"The new house maid." answered Sasuke.

"I think I'll like to meet her,"

"It's impossible not to." said Sasuke. It was true he had not seen much of Hinata since the incident at the lake but her trail was everywhere. From his mother's new hairstyle to Juun's new recipes.

* * *

**A/N: I'll add more Hinata next chapter. This was like filler sorta. REVIEW**


End file.
